Again
by Hotaru
Summary: My first Sorato fic...my first Digimon fic for that matter! RxR is appreciated!
1.

Again

Again

By: Hotaru

Warnings: This is my first Sorato fic…it's even my first Digimon fic! But I hope it doesn't suck so much that you want to rip your eyes out after you read it…such a pessimist ¬_¬ 

Takes place when the Digidestined are in their early twenties…I guess Takeru and Kari are late teens then? Yeah…here goes! The song is Again by Lenny Kravitz btw!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"America?" Yamato repeated.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" 

Yamato tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. Luckily he and Sora were on the phone and not talking face to face—he wouldn't be able to hide the tears then. "I guess…why are you going there? There are plenty of great schools here Sora…" Yamato buried his face in his arms. Sora decided on going to college in America, rather then staying with him in Japan.

"Yamato-kun…is something wrong?" Sora asked, hearing his voice quaver. "No. Everythings fine…are you going—soon?" Matt asked. He shouldn't be lying to her…he _should_ be telling her to stay. "Uh, I haven't decided that yet. The new semester starts the beginning of fall." Sora continued. /The beginning of fall…and summer's almost over./ Yamato thought bitterly. "So you're leaving that soon huh?" he was trying not to sound pissed, he really was.

There was a knock on Matt's door. "Dinner's ready Matt, you coming?" It was Takeru. Yamato was staying with Takeru and his mom for the week. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead and start with out me." Yamato called through the door. "Yeah..I have to call the airlines when we're done. I wanted to hang out with you and the others for the rest of my time here..do you know if they have any plans?" Sora asked. Yamato leaned over and looked at his calender.

Mimi was visting from New York for the summer, Taichi and Kari went on a retreat a month earlier. "No, everyone's here—even Mimi." Yamato replied, getting up from the window seat. "Okay, that's great—I have to get going, but I'll call back in a bit okay?" Matt sighed and said his goodbyes. Takeru knocked on the door again as Matt opened it. "Woah..good timing huh?" Takeru said, letting Yamato walk in front of him. "Yeah." 

"Hey…what's wrong?" Takeru asked. Yamato waved him off and slumped to the dinner table. "Come on Matt, you can tell me can't you?" Takeru tried to look at Yamato's face, which was downcast. "I'm fine…don't worry about it." Matt tried his best to smile but he just couldn't. Sora would be going away…across the world practically, and he _still_ had no way to tell her. "Yamato, you were on the phone for a long time. Was that Sora?" Ms. Ishida asked. 

Matt nodded and picked up his bowl of rice. "Oh, how's she doing?" Ms. Ishida continued. "She's fine. Thinking about college and all that stuff." Yamato began on his rice in an effort to silence his mother. Takeru kicked Matt under the table and raised his eyebrows. That was the sign for 'talk to me about it later'. They ate dinner quietly, and eventually Yamato and Takeru excused themselves. "So what's the big deal?" Takeru asked, flopping onto Yamato's bed. "What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You know what I mean. What happened with Sora that's got you so upset?" Takeru said, poking Matt in the knee. "I don't want to talk about it." Again, Matt tried to wave him off. "Well you have to! Come on, maybe I can help!" Takeru was oh-so-persistant. Yamato ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fine. But just don't tell anyone, not even Kari ok?" Matt finally gave in and slouched into the window seat again. "Now why would I tell Kari?" Takeru asked defensivly. "Cause you tell her _everything_! And she's your—"

Takeru moaned and threw his hat at Yamato. "Why does everyone always say that?! We're not going out!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "Well anyway…Sora said she's leaving…going to college in America." Takeru waited and expected something more. "That's it?" he asked. Matt shrugged slightly. "No…not really. I still…haven't told her yet.." he said slowly. "Maaatt!! You said you were going to tell her months ago!!" Takeru exclaimed, getting up from the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Yamato asked wearily as Takeru picked up the phone. "I'm going to tell her myself!"

Matt pulled the phone from Takeru and shook his head. "No you're not. I _have_ to tell her…but how? I can't just say it..what should I do?" Yamato moaned. His younger brother glanced over at the guitar in the corner. "You could write her a song." He suggested. "Takeru…she's leaving in the fall…that's barely two weeks from now. I can't write a song just like that _and_ convince her to stay." Yamato put his head in his hands. "Come on Matt, you can at least try! And if you don't finish it…just tell her. If you don't…she might find someone over in America and then you're chances will be gone completely."

Takeru handed Matt his guitar. Matt strummed it a couple times, trying to get a rhythm. "Just think about her and it'll come to you. I'm gonna take a shower ok?" Yamato nodded and waited until Takeru was gone. He put the guitar down and sighed. He ran lyrics through his mind but nothing really came out. He wasn't really the romantic type either, so that didn't help. /Maybe if I heard her voice…/ Yamato picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. "Hello? Ms. Takenouchi? This is Yamato, is Sora there?…thanks." While waiting for Sora, Matt strummed the guitar again.

"Hello?"

Yamato licked his lips and sighed. "Hey Sora, it's me." Takeru entered the room slowly, trying to avoid being noticed as Matt was having some victory in getting a tune. "So…did you call the airlines yet?" Yamato asked, looking at Takeru who was shaking his head no. "Oh…September? That's…right. Are we going to hang out…you know, one last time before you go?…….Oh. Well, if you're not too busy…okay. Goodnight." Yamato ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. "What the hell was that?!" Takeru exclaimed. 

"She's leaving in a week! One week, and in that one week, she's going to be packing and making portfolios and crap like that—she said we probably won't get to see each other until she leaves!" Yamato said angrily. "Well maybe if she knew she wouldn't be leaving at all!" Takeru was trying to make a point but instead Matt kicked him out. "Come on! I was only trying to encourage you! God Matt, you're so stubborn!" Takeru said through the door. "Leave me alone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later…

The group was together one last time at the airport. While the others were saying their last goodbye's to Sora, Yamato was sulking by the window. "Promise to write to us, okay?" Kari gave Sora one last hug and glanced over at Yamato. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" Kari asked. Takeru would have thrown a rock at Matt but he wouldn't have noticed because he was too busy sulking. "Yeah.." Sora walked over to Matt and smiled slightly. "You seem happy." She said sarcastically. 

Yamato snorted. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to go to college?" Sora asked. "No, I want you to go to college allright, but I don't want you half way across the world." Yamato mumbled before stalking away. The final call was given and Sora had to hurry onto the plane. While Yamato waited in the car for Takeru, it started to rain. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. /I heard a cry within my soul, I've never had a yearning quite like this before…/ Yamato looked up as a few lyrics popped into his head.

He pulled a pen out of the side of the car door and scribbled on a napkin. Takeru and Kari hopped into the car, a few droplets of rain shaking off their hair." Sora said to give you a hug and kiss." Takeru announced. "Could have gave it herself." Yamato grumbled, starting the car and heading home. Takeru smacked the back of Matt's head. "What the hell was that for?!" Yamato exclaimed. "You know damn well what it was for! I told you Matt, I told you over and over again but you just wouldn't listen!" Takeru replied.

"Yamato..I think it would have helped if Sora knew that you love her." Kari said softly. "She'll know…I've got some lyrics jingling in my head…if I could get this song finished, I can e-mail it to her." Yamato said slowly. "That isn't going to help when she's ALREADY IN AMERICA!" Takeru exclaimed. "Well maybe it will! I just came up with them now, do you think I can write a song and some how sing it to her in the freaking air?!" Yamato retorted. Kari put her hand on Takeru's shoulder. 

The brother's sighed and kept their mouths closed. Yamato dropped off Takeru and Kari at home and headed for the stage he and his band practiced. He pulled out the crumpled tissue with two sentances of lyrics written on it. He repeated them outload, getting a sort of melody. "I heard a cry within my soul..something has to go before that…hm…I've been..searching for you, I heard a cry within my soul..I've never had a yearning quite like this before now that you are walking right through my door…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Do you think she'll ever know?" Kari asked as she and Takeru sat in his room. "I hope so…if he doesn't tell her, I sure will." Takeru replied. "But…do you think she would come back? If he wrote her a song and told her I mean?" Kari asked. Takeru shrugged. "I don't really know. He'd be crushed if she didn't." he said. Kari smiled as Takeru looked up at her wistfully (he was laying on the floor and she was sitting on the bed.) "Kari…if you were ever in love, would you tell the person you were in love with right away? Or would you wait and see if they showed that they loved you back?" Takeru asked.

Kari thought about it for a minute. "I don't know…maybe if I was afraid of rejection I would wait. But the question is, would I fall in love with someone who wouldn't love me?" she replied. Takeru giggled and got up from the floor. "You can't answer a question with a question." He said, sitting beside Kari on the bed. "But I did answer! Besides, why are you asking me? Do you love someone?" Kari asked. "Maybe." Takeru replied teasingly. "And do you plan on telling them?" Kari continued. "Would you?" Takeru replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotaru


	2. Again 2

Again 2

Again 2

By: Hotaru

Warnings: This is my first Sorato fic…it's even my first Digimon fic! But I hope it doesn't suck so much that you want to rip your eyes out after you read it…such a pessimist ¬_¬ 

Takes place when the Digidestined are in their early twenties…I guess Takeru and Kari are late teens then? Yeah…here goes! The song is Again by Lenny Kravitz btw!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru looked at the clock on the wall. Dinner was cold by now as it sat on the table and Ms. Ishida had already retired to her room. Yamato came home late quite often when he was at his fathers, but he always made it a point to be home by ten each night. The front door opened and closed almost subtley. Yamato had almost escaped to the confines of his room but Takeru stood there, looking quite angry.

"Yamato!" he hissed, "Where were you!?" Yamato nodded his head at the guitar slung over his shoulder. "Where do you think I was? I was writing that song." He replied, reaching past his brother opening the door to his room. "Mom was worried about you—she isn't used to her kids coming home late at night. Try to think about something other than Sora for once." Takeru said bitterly. He was met with a brief gust of wind and the slam of a door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Yamato stuck his head out. "Takeru…I'm sorry. Do you want to hear what I've got so far??" Yamato asked. Takeru grinned. "Nah..not right now. You'll wake mom up." He waved briefly then sauntered to his own room. Usually, when Yamato visited Takeru, they slept in the same room—although they didn't sleep as much as they talked. But ever since Yamato became a "star", he and Takeru weren't exactly attached at the hip anymore.

Yamato explained why he went straight to sleep to Takeru many times. "I go to work at seven in the morning, practice from three til ten, and walk home. I'm dead tired Takeru—you understand..don't you?" 

Yamato flopped onto his bed and fell right to sleep. The next morning, which was a Saturday mind you, Yamato woke up around ten and fixed Takeru and his mother some breakfast. He really wanted to work on "Again", which was the name he had given the song for Sora. Lyrics were bouncing around his head but he couldn't get them to fit together. "Yamato?" The teen idol's thoughts were interruped by his mother.

"Oh..hi Mom…surprise." Yamato said sheepishly, smiling down at the breakfast which looked almost perfect. "Yamato..where were you last night? I was so worried!" Ms Ishida hugged her son tightly. "Mom—come on. I was only practicing. You really shouldn't worry about me so much." Yamato said, trying to wriggle out of his mothers grasp. "Mornin'!" Takeru exclaimed. Yamato grinned at his younger brother and said, "Who's hungry?", knowing Takeru was _always_ hungry.

After breakfast, Yamato rushed back to the sound stage. He hooked up his amp etc and sighed.

I've been searching for you..

I heard a cry within my soul,

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Now that you are…walking right through my door

"Oi! Yamato!"

Yamato looked up and saw Taichi in the back of the arena [What else can I call it?!- A.N.] "Taichi? What are you doing here?" Yamato asked. Taichi hopped onto the stage and grinned. "Hikari told me that Takeru told her that you're writing a song for Sora!" he reported. "Yeah..I am. So what?" Yamato asked. Taichi grinned crookidly. "Well I think it's kinda late y'know, considering she's HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD!" he said, shouting the last seven words much like Takeru had the day before.

Yamato grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "There's always the digital world." He said. Taichi considered that for a moment. "Yea, that's true. Well, I just came down to investigate. I'll see you later Yamato. Good luck with that song ah?" Taichi said heading back towards the exit. Yamato nodded and watched his friends retreating figure exit the arena.

All of my life,

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..

And if that day comes,

I know we could win,

I wonder if I'll ever see you again.

Yamato sighed and stared down at his guitar. That was it…all he had. The only way he could tell Sora…"Graaaah! Why can't I think of what to say?! This is insane!" Yamato screamed, his frustrated voice echoing around the arena. "Yamato? Are you okay?" One of the Teen-age Wolves asked. Yamato blushed, knowing someone witnessed his outburst. 

"What are you doing here?" Takashi asked. Yamato looked down at the paper with his lyrics on it. "Trying to write a song. It's not coming along too well. I've got one verse and the chorus." He said exasperatedly. "Hey! This is for that Sora girl right? I knew you had the hots for her!" Takashi exclaimed. Yamato rolled his eyes. "I've got a kinda rhythm to it but…"

"But you want me to help, right?" Takashi asked, twirling his drum sticks. [No not the food.] 

Yamato nodded. "Just with the beat you know? Not the lyrics, that's all me. So will you? Please?" he asked. Takashi nodded and Yamato followed him to the recording room where they recorded CD's and such. "Well, let me hear it so far and I'll get a beat ok?" Takashi said, sitting down in front of the drums. Yamato began to sing the few lyrics he had so far. Eventually, Takashi came in with the drums. 

A sacred gift of heaven,

For better worse wherever,

And I would never let somebody break_you_down

Or take your crown, never

All of my life, 

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..

And if that day comes,

I know we could win,

I wonder if I'll ever see you again.

"What did I just sing?" Yamato asked quickly. Takashi looked at him queerly. "What?" he asked. Yamato grabbed a pen and repeated himself. "What did I just sing!? Those were new!" Takashi thought for a moment. He stood up, and went to the recorder. "Let's see." He replied. Yamato sighed in relief. "You were recording? Thank god." He said, running his hand through his hair again. 

When Yamato came home, Takeru was lounging around watching t.v. "Oi, you're back huh?" he asked. Yamato nodded. "Yeah, I got some more lyrics. I think I'll be finished with the song soon. Then…then…" Takeru shook his head. "Yeah, you can tell Sora, I know I know." He said, finishing his brothers sentence. Yamato pulled a soda from the refrigerator and took a long gulp. "So when _will_ you be finished Yamato?" Takeru asked. Yamato tossed the empty soda can into the garbage and sighed. "Soon, soon. I just need one more verse." He replied, joining Takeru on the couch.

"What's on, anything good?" Yamato asked. Takeru shrugged and said, "The usual." The phone rang and Takeru jumped up and retrieved the ringing utensil. "Hello, this is Takeru." Yamato leaned backwards to see into the kitchen. "..Hey pretty lady." /Must be Hikari/ Yamato mused. "Right now?..[pause] Ok, I'll meet you at the port in a few minutes. Ja naa!" [Boys say Ja naa and girls say Ja ne.- A.N.] Takeru hung up the phone and nearly sprinted into his room. "Yamato? I'm going out with Hikari. Tell mom I'll be back for dinner!" Takeru said , running from his room and out the door. 

Yamato flipped off the t.v. and went into his room. Upon signing online, he saw Sora was on too. They hadn't spoken since the day she left. 

Wolfboy01: ..Sora?

SoccerChick: Yamato? Hi! How are you?!

Wolfboy01: I'm okay—I'm writing a new song.

SoccerChick: Really? I'd love to hear it!

Wolfboy01: I was planning on singing it 2 u.

SoccerChick: ..you were?

Wolfboy01: Yeah, it is for you after all.

SoccerChick: …what?

Wolfboy01: You heard me Sora.

SoccerChick: Yes I did..but…anyway, when can I hear it?

Wolfboy01: We can meet in the Digital World

SoccerChick: But……nevermind.

Wolfboy01: Sora, what is it?

SoccerChick: I said never mind.

Wolfboy01: Right.

SoccerChick: What's it about?

Wolfboy01: What do you think? It _is_ for you.

SoccerChick: Oh damn, I have to go Mimi's here. Talk to you later.

****

[SoccerChick signed off] 

Yamato slammed his hand on the desk. "Why'd she just leave?" he asked himself angrily. "Yamato? Is that you?" Ms. Ishida asked, pokeing her head into Yamato's room. "Oh good! You'll be home for dinner then?" she asked happily. Yamato nodded. "Takeru said he would be too." he added. Ms. Ishida's eyes sparkled. "Wonderful! I better make your favorite dishes!" and with that, she was whisked away into the kitchen. 

DigikingTaichi: Yo, Yamato!

DigikingTaichi: Hey, are you there?

Yamato turned back to his computer. 

Wolfboy01: Hey Taichi, sorry 'bout that, my mom.

DigikingTaichi: Nah, it's cool. So what's up?

Wolfboy01: Nothing really. U?

DigikingTaichi: Nothing. Hey—Sora sent me a post card from New York!

Wolfboy01: She did? [Yamato felt crushed. /How could Sora send Taichi a card but not me?/]

DigikingTaichi: Yeah! It's of some park called Central or something. Didn't you get one?

Wolfboy01: No.

DigikingTaichi: Ah..maybe she's too busy.

Wolfboy01: Then why did _you_ get one?

DigikingTaichi: I guess you're right. She just signed off before, did you talk to her?

Wolfboy01: A little, but she rushed off.

DigikingTaichi: Oh, hey man, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get one soon.

Wolfboy01: Maybe..

DigikingTaichi: So how's the song coming?

Wolfboy01: It's ok.

Wolfboy01: I'm almost finished.

DigikingTaichi: Cool, when's she gonna hear it?

Wolfboy01: I don't know. I mentioned meeting in the Digital World but she signed off before we got anywhere. I think she's avoiding me.

DigikingTaichi: Well you _were_ a total prick at the airport. Didn't you think she was sad too? She was just trying to enjoy our last coupla minutes before she went to New York and all you could do was sulk!

Wolfboy01:…you're right. I'll make it better some how. 

DigikingTaichi: Yes, of course I'm right! Oh, Hikari's home so I have to go eat. Talk to ya later!

Wolfboy01: Right, bye.

DigikingTaichi: Ja naa!

****

[DigikingTaichi signed off] 

TBC

Hotaru


	3. Again 3

Again 3

Again 3

By: Hotaru

Warnings: This is my first Sorato fic…it's even my first Digimon fic! But I hope it doesn't suck so much that you want to rip your eyes out after you read it…such a pessimist ¬_¬ 

Takes place when the Digidestined are in their early twenties…I guess Takeru and Kari are late teens then? Yeah…here goes! The song is Again by Lenny Kravitz btw!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato leaned back in his chair and sighed. Takeru would be home soon, gabbing about his date. Of course, Ms. Ishida would want to hear all about it. "I'm home!" As if on cue, Takeru was home. "Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" Ms. Ishida's muffled voice said from the kitchen. "Yep!" Yamato signed offline and pulled on a clean shirt. "Hey Yamato, new shirt?" Takeru asked, entering the room and falling onto a bed.

Yamato looked down at the black tank top that was like a second skin. "Nope. So how's Hikari? How was your date?" Yamato asked. "She's good and it was fun." Takeru replied. Yamato threw a sock at his younger brother and went into the kitchen. "Oh Yamato, you're so skinny! Don't you ever eat at home with your father?" Ms. Ishida asked. Yamato grinned crookedly. "Of course! Fish bones and cheese on week days, banana peels and yogurt on weekends." Ms. Ishida almost believed him.

"I eat plenty mom, I've got great metabolism, that's all." Yamato said, sliding into a chair. Takeru joined them a few moments later. "So sweetie, where were you all day?" Ms. Ishida asked serving some garlic chicken and steamed rice. "Out with Hikari." Takeru replied, grabbing the bowl hungrily. "Honestly Takeru, your answers are so straight and to the point. Give a little detail now and then huh?" Ms. Ishida said, taking her food. 

"Okay mom, how's this? I met Hikari at the port and commented her on her new outfit. She smiled and kissed me. I took her hand and we got on the boat. We rode around for awhile, then ordered lunch from a restaurant boat. Hikari thought it was a lot of fun so I told her we could do it again sometime. After that we went to a motel and—" Ms. Ishida cleared her throat loudly. "That's enough. I hope you had a good time." She said pointing to Takeru's untouched dinner with her chopsticks. "Eat." she ordered.

Yamato laughed and was kicked in the shin by Takeru. "Boys.." Ms. Ishida warned. Takeru smiled wistfully, remembering when they used to eat dinner together every night. "How's Sora doing?" Yamato looked up to acknowledge his mothers question. "I don't know. We haven't really talked much since she moved." Yamato said, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Ms. Ishida frowned. "Why not? Yamato, I thought you were together." She said. Yamato stood up and grabbed his food. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ms. Ishida sat solemnly, watching her eldest son disappear into his room without another word. "Don't worry 'bout him mom. He just needs some time to get things back together with Sora. He isn't being mean on purpose." Takeru said, desperately trying to maintain the close-family atmosphere that he missed so much. 

Yamato signed back online. He was going to type up the lyrics and then e-mail them to Takashi. Soon the song would be finished and he could meet Sora in the Digital World…if she comes that is…

TheRealDigiKingDaisuke: Why were you out with Hikari???!!!

Yamato chuckled to himself. "Takeru, come here!" he called into the kitchen. Takeru excused himself and went to Yamato. "Yeah?" he asked. Yamato pointed to the screen. "Aw man, how does he know? But more importantly, why should I care?" Takeru asked, sitting in front of the computer.

Wolfboy01: Daisuke, this is Yamato's sn. If you're going to bitch and moan, at least IM _me_.

TheRealDigiKingDaisuke: Oh, so the whore speaks!

Wolfboy01: Daisuke, listen to me. Hikari and I are TOGETHER!

TheRealDigiKingDaisuke: NO! As long as the sun still rises, I have a chance!

Wolfboy01: No! When are you gonna wake up?! You don't have a chance with Hikari, you never have and you never will!

"Oi Takeru, aren't you being a little harsh?" Yamato asked. "No, I'm not! You have no idea what it's like! He's been after Hikari for years! When's he gonna realize that he has no chance?" Takeru asked angrily. "Maybe…if Hikari tells him." Yamato suggested. Takeru paused for a moment. "Yeah..I'll go on my computer so we can have a little chat. Thanks Yamato." He said, before heading to his room. Yamato looked at the clock and sighed.

He pulled off his ripped up jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He began to type up the lyrics. There was still one part missing, one part that would make the song perfect. Admitting defeat for the night, Yamato was about to sign offline when someone signed on. "Sora…"

Wolfboy01: ..hi.

SoccerChick: Hey!

Wolfboy01: How's Mimi?

SoccerChick: She's good. We went to some colleges today. I'm trying to make my final decision.

Wolfboy01: That's good. Hey, can we talk…y'know, about meeting?

SoccerChick: Meeting? Oh, right in the Digital World. Sure!

Wolfboy01: When's a good time for you?

SoccerChick: Uh…

Wolfboy01: 'Uh'?

SoccerChick: I guess in the evening would be best.

Wolfboy01: Okay…how about on Monday?

SoccerChick: Sounds great! I'll meet you there at seven?

Wolfboy01: Okay. So, how are you?

SoccerChick: I'm fine. Tired tho

Wolfboy01: Well you should get some rest then.

SoccerChick: Yeah, I suppose you're right. Goodnight Yamato.

Wolfboy01: 'Night.

****

[SoccerChick signed off]

Yamato signed offline too and climbed into bed. He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Why was Sora acting like this? She was acting as if…she was ignoring all of Yamato's signals. She took the Digital World meeting casually, as if she only wanted to be friends. /What if that's the case? What if….she doesn't love me back?/

When Yamato woke up the next morning, he knew. He knew the final lyrics. They came from a dream he had. Sora was a queen and he was the jester, desperately trying to amuse her by juggling balls of fire and playing her songs on a small harp. She would tilt her nose upward and claim that she wasn't amused. Yamato scavenged his room for a pen and paper. He rushed into the kitchen and ripped a piece of paper from the shopping list. He stood there, scribbling, thinking and scribbling some more. 

Finally, it was finished! Yamato clicked his heels happily. "This is so great! The song can be finished…and tomorrow is Monday." Yamato was talking to himself. He jumped in the shower quickly, brushed his teeth and went back to his room. He grabbed the nearest clothes he could find and pulled them on, nearly falling down in the process. He grabbed his guitar, the piece of paper and the previous lyrics. He was about to head out when he noticed Ms. Ishida standing in the kitchen.

"Honey? Where are you going…it's still so early." She said sleepily. Yamato frowned regretfully. "Sorry mom, but I gotta do this. I'll be back soon, I promise!" he said, before bolting down the hallway. Yamato arrived at the sound stage, out of breath. He slithered to the phone and called the other band members, Takashi, Akira and Yutaka. He said that he only needed them for background vocals so they could be back to sleep within an hour. Yamato munched on a croissant with egg and cheese he had picked up while waiting. 

Finally, three sleepy figures sauntered into the arena. "Finally! Sheesh you guys are slow! Come on come on!" Yamato said, grabbing his guitar. He gave the lyrics to the other band members, and they practiced it a few times before they were ready to record it.

~*~*~*~*~ Monday afternoon ~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Hotaru


	4. Again 4

Again 4

Again 4

By: Hotaru

Warnings: This is my first Sorato fic…it's even my first Digimon fic! But I hope it doesn't suck so much that you want to rip your eyes out after you read it…such a pessimist ¬_¬ 

Takes place when the Digidestined are in their early twenties…I guess Takeru and Kari are late teens then? Yeah…here goes! The song is Again by Lenny Kravitz

~*~*~*~*~*Monday Afternoon*~*~*~*~

Yamato stared at the clock on his wall. Three thirty. /Now…Sora is going to go to the Digital World at seven p.m. in America…and that means, I'd have to go at 8 a.m. tomorrow. Dammit. I can't wait that long!/ Takeru poked Yamato in the back of the head and grinned. "Huh?" Yamato asked, snapping out of a daze. "I said, 'What's wrong?'. You look dazed and confused." Takeru repeated. "Oh…yeah. I was just thinking about the time differences. It means that you have to get up early tomorrow to open the Digi portal." Yamato replied running his hand through his hair. 

"That's fine. I have to go to work anyway." Takeru said, heading into the livingroom and plopping down on the couch. Yamato raised a blond eye brow. "Work? You don't have a job.." he informed. Takeru shrugged. "So? I'm gonna see if I can get a job by the harbor since Hikari likes it there so much. Besides, I need money if I'm ever gonna go to college." He replied. Yamato shrugged. "Okay…just don't be disappointed if there aren't any openings." He said before locking himself in his room. 

He sat down at his computer and pondered. /How will Sora react to this? What if…she…doesn't love me? No, I can't think like this! If I ever want to be with Sora, I just have to think positive and hope that every thing will work out okay. I just hope I can wait until tomorrow to get to the digital world./ Pushing all negative thoughts out of his head, Yamato went online. He could check his fanmail, check out his fan club and see how his fan mailing list is going. 

DigikingTaichi: Oi there!

Wolfboy01: Hey Taichi, what's up?

DigikingTaichi: Nothing really. So, tomorrow's the big day huh?

Wolfboy01: Yeah. I don't know if I can wait that long. :)

DigikingTaichi: Ah, don't sweat it. Everything will work out fine. You're the _hunkiest_ guy, like, in the world and I'm sure Sora is one of your _biggest_ fans, she'll just _die_ when she finds out! :p

Wolfboy01: If I didn't know any better, I'd think that _you_ were my biggest fan.

DigikingTaichi: Oh Yamato, you tease.

Wolfboy01: You're starting to scare me. 

DigikingTaichi: It's what I do best. Listen, the gang was gonna get together today to hang out at the port, wanna come with?

Wolfboy01: Yeah, I guess so. I've got nothing better to do right?

DigikingTaichi: Great, just bring your fan-girl repellant spray.

Wolfboy01: ::falls over:: Come on, be serious. I don't have fan-girls.

DigikingTaichi: Yeah, sure and Daisuke isn't head over heels for Hikari. Oh, brb.

Wolfboy01: Sure. 

Yamato changed his clothes while Taichi was gone. It'd been awhile since everyone got to hang out together. But things would be different—Sora and Mimi were in America. So far away. Sometimes, Yamato wished that they were all back in the Digital World, depending on each other. It was always tough there though, so Yamato tried not to wish too much. 

DigikingTaichi: Sorry 'bout that. My mom just got home from grocery shopping so I had to help her.

Wolfboy01: Nah, it's cool. So have you talked to Sora or Mimi lately?

DigikingTaichi: As a matter of fact I talked to Mimi just last night. 

Wolfboy01: ô.ô Oh really? 

DigikingTaichi: Yep. Get this—she wants to go out with me!

Wolfboy01: Are you serious?!

DigikingTaichi: Actually, no. She said she likes me though. The one thing that's stopping her is the whole long distance thing. 

Wolfboy01: Oh…hm.

DigikingTaichi: I told her that we can talk more about it later. She had to go or something anyway. But, hell, I don't mind waiting!

Wolfboy01: I never knew you had a thing for her

DigikingTaichi: Oh heh heh…me neither.

Wolfboy01: Taichi, you dog you.

DigikingTaichi: lol…oh hey! She just signed on!

Wolfboy01: You gonna talk to her?

DigikingTaichi: She just im'ed me, see: PinkPrincess: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfboy01: You could have just told me she said 'hi'.

DigikingTaichi: Yeah, I know. I'll send you the convo later, k?

Wolfboy01: Sure. Hey, when do you think we're gonna get together?

DigikingTaichi: I dunno….an hour maybe?

Wolfboy01: Okay, I'll get some lunch then head down there.

DigikingTaichi: Alright. See ya then.

Wolfboy01: Ok, bye!

****

[Wolfboy01 signed off]

Yamato grabbed a coat, some money and headed outside after leaving a quick note for his mother. She always worried. Yamato wasn't used to that…his father cared about him, of course, but he didn't spaz out when Yamato was home at midnight. He made it down to the port, and was the last person to arrive. "Sorry I'm late guys." He said with a wave. Taichi titled his nose upward. "Well it's about time!" he said, crossing his arms. Hikari nudged her older brother with her elbow and smiled. "Don't worry about him Yamato, he's just mad cause he didn't get to talk to Mimi again."

Taichi slapped his hand over Hikari's mouth. "You weren't supposed to tell!" he hissed. The group laughed as Taichi turned a shade of crimson. "So what are we doing today?" Yamato asked. Apparantly, no one was sure what they were going to do. "We could always hang out here." Miyako suggested. Of course, she just wanted to watch Ken's hair sway in the sea breeze, but when confronted about her obvious obsession, she'd simply turn pink in the face and say, "Oh no no, it's not like that at all!"

Everyone was in agreement so they sat down by the waters edge. Miyako sat as close to Ken as possible with out sharing a limb. "Yamato, do you know when Takeru is going to meet us?" Hikari asked, sounding concerned. Yamato grinned. "Don't worry about him Hikari, he's job searching right now. I left him a note at home for him to meet us here." Hikari nodded her head and smiled. Unfortunatly, Daisuke wasn't all too pleased hearing that Takeru would be arriving there soon. "That's not fair! I was finally gonna get to hang out with Hikari alone!" Daisuke moaned.

Yamato groaned. /I thought that Takeru and Hikari finally got it through his head that they were together. Oi…./ And apparantly, Yamato wasn't the only one getting annoyed with Daisuke. Taichi grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the side. The group leaned over to hear what Taichi was saying. "..he said, you have to cut this out…they're together…can't go on like this forever…." Miyako was relaying what was said to the rest of the group. "Daisuke says he still has a chance…that he loves Hikari and Takeru doesn't." 

Ken pulled Miyako back to her seat. "Let them talk alone—I don't think that Taichi wanted to embarrass Daisuke in front of us." He said tsk-ingly. [I made up a word, all right?!- A.N.] Taichi went back to the group but Daisuke didn't. He stormed away, looking quite upset. "Taichi….what did you say now!?" Hikari asked angrily. Taichi looked at his little sister strangely. "I told him to either leave you alone or get lost." He replied nonchalantly. Hikari stood up and went after Daisuke. 

"Don't you think you were being just a little harsh on him?" Miyako asked. Taichi shook his head as did Yamato. "You don't know what it's like having him constantly bothering your siblings Miyako. He's always there, trying to ruin things between them. It's gotten to the point where I want to lock him in the Digital World." Yamato said without bitterness. Ken smirked. "What good is that going to do? He'll just make a mess there and find a way back here." He said, half-joking, half-serious. 

The group hung out until it was dark. Takeru had arrived awhile before, but Hikari and Daisuke were still missing. Yamato, Takeru and Taichi waited in case they returned. "This is weird. Why aren't they back yet?" Takeru asked. Taichi shrugged his shoulders meakly. "I guess I was a little harsh on him…but Daisuke isn't a baby and it was high time he started acting more mature." He said, looking into the water. "Maybe Hikari went home already. Did you try calling home?" Takeru asked hopefully. 

Taichi nodded. "Yeah…I keep trying but my mom said she hasn't come home yet. Maybe we can check at Daisuke's house." He said. All three were getting worried, and also getting angry at Daisuke. "I'm gonna rip out his eyes if he did something to Hikari." Takeru said angrily. Yamato's eyes widened. He never heard such talk from his younger brother before. "I'm sure they're both fine." Taichi said reassuringly, but he wasn't so sure if that was true or not.

TBC

Hotaru


	5. Again 5

Again 5

Again 5

By: Hotaru

Warnings: This is my first Sorato fic…it's even my first Digimon fic! But I hope it doesn't suck so much that you want to rip your eyes out after you read it…such a pessimist ¬_¬ 

Takes place when the Digidestined are in their early twenties…I guess Takeru and Kari are late teens then? Yeah…here goes! The song is Again by Lenny Kravitz

~*~*~*~*~*~Monday Evening~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato, Taichi and Takeru were heading down to Daisuke's house in hopes to find him there, and Hikari on her way home. "You don't think..that something coulda happened to them..do you?" Takeru asked no on in particular. None of them wanted to think the worst, but they couldn't help but think something bad has happened. "Come on now Takeru, they only walked together. And Daisuke knows better than to hurt Hikari. Just think positive!" Taichi said. Yamato put his hand on Takeru's shoulder and nodded.

They arrived at Daisuke's apartment complex a short while later. "His last name is Motomiya, right?" Takeru asked. Yamato and Taichi nodded and walked to Daisuke's apartment. "Here goes nothing.." Yamato said, knocking three times on the door. A short while later, Ms. Motomiya appeared at the door. "Oh, hello boys. Please come in." she stepped back and allowed the three Digidestined into her home. "I'll get Daisuke and Hikari." She said, bustling away.

The three sighed a breathe of relief. A short while later, both Daisuke and Hikari appeared looking a little surprised. "Hikari, thank God!" Takeru exclaimed, hopping off the couch and pulling Hikari into his arms. "We were worried about ya kiddo." Taichi said, slightly glaring at Daisuke. Ms. Motomiya seemed to disappear into the kitchen and allowed the group to talk. "We're sorry we worried you. Daisuke and I needed to talk and clear things up, that's all." Hikari said, sitting next to Takeru and holding his hand tightly.

"That's good. So…things are okay?" Taichi asked. Daisuke still hadn't said a word. He looked upwards and stared at Taichi will cold, angry eyes. His eyes shifted to Takeru for a moment, just a moment, and that was the scariest moment of Takeru's life. "Hikari, we better get home before mom worries. Come on." Taichi said, glancing on last time at Daisuke before leaving as quickly as possible.

Once they were all outside, the three boys shuttered. "I don't know about you guys, but I think Daisuke looked pretty pissed." Yamato said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Takeru nodded. "Yeah…he seemed not like himself. Just what happened in there Hikari?" he asked. "Well…Taichi was being a jerk and told Daisuke off, so I went after him to make sure he was okay. We just walked for awhile and didn't speak. But then when we arrived at his house…he broke down. He just started crying and shaking…"

"I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there and waited until he spoke. Finally, he told me that he..he…loves me. And that he didn't care if I was with Takeru or anything. He said he'll never stop…" Takeru wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulders and pulled her into him. "He scared me guys…when he said he'll never stop, there was this fire in his eyes…it scared me…" Taichi crossed his arms. "Well we'll make sure that he stays away from you. There's always restraining orders." He said.

Yamato glanced at his watch. It was already eleven thirty. "Ah Takeru, we better hurry home before mom gets upset." He warned. Takeru nodded. "Ok, we'll be right with you." He said, walking a few feet behind Taichi and Yamato. "So tomorrow's the big day huh?" Taichi said, kicking a pebble with the toe of his shoe. Yamato nodded. "Yep. I just hope she shows." He said, fidgiting slightly. The two stopped and turned around to see a goodbye kiss between Hikari and Takeru. Both boys smiled wistfully. Takeru waved to Hikari before running to Taichi and Yamato. 

"I'll see you guys later. See ya!" Taichi said, heading towards his apartment complex. Yamato and Takeru waved briefly before running to catch the train. The night was warm and the sky was clear. A perfect night. "I hope it's this nice in the Digital World tomorrow." Yamato said, thinking aloud. He hadn't noticed that Takeru drifted off and was slowly leaning towards him. Yamato sighed and looked back up at the stars. A few minutes later he could hear the screeching of the train. 

"Yo, Takeru, wake up..train's here." Yamato said, shaking his brother. "Huh? Oh, right." Takeru mumbled. They boarded the train and flopped into the orange plastic chairs. There were two other passangers on the train. Takeru drifted off to sleep again and Yamato just watched the scenery go by. 

*~*~*~*Tuesday Morning, 9:15*~*~*~*

"Yamato! Wake up!!"

Yamato cracked open his eyes and winced at the sunlight pouring into his room. "What?" He muttered, rolling onto his side. "It's 9:15! Hurry, get up!" Takeru said, pulling Yamato out of bed by his foot. Yamato looked at his alarm clock and cursed under his breath. "Goddammit! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed, jumping into the shower. "You already are late!" Takeru reported. Yamato nearly flew out of the bathroom and pulled on his usual attire, ripped up jeans and a black tank top.

"Come on, open it!" Yamato exclaimed, standing in front of his computer. Takeru handed Yamato his guitar. "Calm down, you're a nervous wreck. Okay, ready?" Yamato nodded. "Digi-port open!"

=====In the Digital World=====

A few days prior, Yamato had given Sora the coordinates of where they would meet. A nice place by the lake with a few trees and no pesky Digimon. Yamato arrived at the location and was surprised to see that Sora was not there. "Hm…I guess she's running late." He mused, sitting down in front of a large boulder. Yamato must have drifted off, because when he woke up, the sky was an orangish color and Sora had arrived. 

"Hi. Nice nap?" Sora asked, sitting down on a small tree stump. Yamato rubbed his eyes. "You just got here?" he asked. Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry I got here so late. Me and Mimi were out shopping and by the time we got home it was already a quarter to nine." Yamato nodded. "That's ok. At least you're here right?" he asked. Sora nodded. There was a moments silence before Yamato picked up his guitar. "I guess I'll play it now…ready?" he asked nervously. Sora nodded and put her hands in her lap.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Yamato began the song:

__

I've been searching for you

I heard a cry within my soul

I never had a yearning quite like this before

Now that you are walking right through my door

All of my life

Where have you been 

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven

For better worse wherever

And I would never let somebody break you down

Or take your crown, never

All of my life

Where have you been 

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I've searched through time, I've always known

That you were there, upon your throne

A lonely queen, without her king

I've longed for you, my love forever

All of my life

Where have you been 

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life

Where have you been 

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Yamato closed his eyes and let his fingers rest upon the strings of his guitar, and waited….

Hotaru


	6. Again 6

Again 6

Again 6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Ladeedee la deda. Uh…I dunno! None I guess…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sora hadn't said anything, Yamato cracked open an eye. "Sora?" he asked. She stood up and kind of backed away. Yamato stood up worriedly. "Sora? What's the matter—where are you going!!?" Sora started to run. /Shit! Shit shit shit!/ Yamato ran after her, and saw she took out her d-terminal. She typed in something and stopped running. "Come on, open..." she was whispering. "Sora! What the fuck is going on?!" Yamato asked angrily.

She didn't look at him, she just stood there. The digiportal opened and without a word, she was gone. Yamato stayed in the Digital World, staring into that lake for hours. Pretty soon, night became day, cold became warm. Yamato was resting his head against the rock, tears falling down into the grass. He heard foot steps. "Yamato? Hey—you ok?" Yamato hugged his knees closer and shivered. 

"Taichi…" he whispered. "What happened? Where's Sora?" Taichi asked. "She left. Right after the song, she just ran away. She didn't even say anything!" Yamato stood up and started walking. Taichi followed him, right through the Digi-portal and into Yamato's room. "Fuck this! God, I spent forever on that goddamn song and she didn't say a thing, not a fucking thing!!" Yamato screamed, kicking a bean chair. Taichi jumped slightly. "Hey, man, I'll talk to her ok? Just relax ok?" he said.

"No! It's not ok! She fucking ran out on me! God, I **hate** this!" Yamato screamed, sitting on the bed and holding his head in his hands. "I'll talk to her and we can figure things out, just…just stay here." Taichi said, backing out of the room slowly before running out of the apartment. He bumped into Hikari and Takeru on the way home. "Hey, Taichi, what's wrong?" Takeru asked. Taichi shook his head. "It's bad…Sora ran off last night. I recommend you don't go home for awhile, give him some time to cool down." Taichi said.

Hikari frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked her older brother. "I have to get home and call Sora. I told Yamato I'd figure out what was going on." Taichi replied. Hikari nodded. "Takeru, come home with us. I think I should talk to Sora too." The three nodded and proceeded to Taichi and Hikari's home. "Why would Sora do such a thing? She's not usually like this." Takeru said. "Maybe something happened in America…something bad." Hikari said. Taichi turned his head around. "Bad? Like what?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know. Something that got her so upset and worried that she left Yamato. Well, we'll find out soon enough right?" she said. They reached the apartment and proceeded to the kitchen. "Mom's gonna kill me twice when she see's the phone bill. I don't know how much it costs calling America…" Taichi said, picking up the phone. "Hey Mimi, it's Taichi, is Sora there? No, I _really_ need to talk to Sora right away…I will, just let me talk to her." Taichi rolled his eyes as Mimi complained that they haven't talked much.

Taichi pressed the speaked phone but put his finger to his lips, showing Hikari and Takeru not to talk. "Hello, who's this?" Sora asked. "Sora, it's me Taichi."

"…What do you want?" 

"We have to talk. What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it—it's none of your buisness."

"But as Yamato's friend, I told him I'd find out what you did last night! God Sora, he's really hurting."

"I have to go." [click]

Hikari frowned as Taichi put the phone into the reciever. "Man…what's up with her?" he asked. Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand. "I think I better get home. I'll let you guys know if anything comes up." He said. He kissed Hikari lightly and nodded to Taichi. When he left, Hikari followed Taichi into his room. "This is so weird. Sora's acting so..unusal." Hikari said, sitting down on Taichi's bed. He nodded and sighed. "Well I hope things work out. Yamato is _not_ happy." He said worridly. 

Back at the Ishida's…..

Dinner was laid on the table when Takeru got home. "Sorry I'm late mom, y'know, things." Takeru said. Yamato was stabbing at his rice and kicking the leg of the table. "Welcome home sweetie. Sit down now and eat." His mother said, handing some food to Takeru. The table continued to move as Yamato kicked it over and over again. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Ms. Ishida said finally. 

Yamato grabbed his food and left to his room. "Yamato!" He ignored his mother's calls and slammed the door. /Why is this happening?! God, what did I do wrong?/ Yamato curled up on his bed and started eating his rice, one grain at a time. He didn't notice the phone ringing until Takeru nearly broke his door down. "What do you want?" Yamato asked. "It's dad, he's on the phone and needs to talk to you." Yamato groaned and grabbed the phone in his room. "Got it!" he said.

"Dad?" 

"Hey son, how are ya? Listen, I've got to get on a plane in two hours. There's a big event in America that I can't miss. Would ya mind staying with your mother for a few more days."

Yamato got an idea. "Dad, I'm gonna come with you, there's something I have to do." He said, pulling out a bag and tossing clothes into it. "But son, the plane leaves in two hours! And where are you going to get the money for a ticket?" Mr. Ishida asked. "I've got some saved up from concerts and stuff. I'll borrow some from mom if I have to." Yamato said, going to the bathroom and getting his tooth brush and other toiletries. 

"No, don't ask your mother. I can use my card, just hurry up and get to the airport." Yamato smiled for the first time that day. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said before hanging up the phone. Yamato slung his guitar over his shoulder before running into the kitchen. "Yamato? What's going on?" Takeru asked, noticing Yamato's luggage. Yamato grabbed the tin of his extra money and unlocked it. "I have to go to America." Takeru's eyes nearly fell out. "What?!" he exclaimed. Yamato counted the money quickly and stuffed it into his pocket. 

He grabbed a couple snacks to eat on the plane and tossed those into his bag. "It's the only way I'll ever work things out with Sora. Tell mom I'll be fine…and tell Taichi thanks. And you take care of yourself while I'm gone, ok?" Yamato said, sounding much like a parent than an older brother. Takeru sighed an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Ok, good luck and don't get sick on the plane!" he said. Yamato grinned and ran out the door. Ms. Ishida walked into the kitchen. "I thought I just heard the door slam, what's going on?" she asked. 

Takeru just grinned. "Yamato's skipping the country for a couple days. He said not to worry about him." He escaped to his room before there would be any more interrogation. He signed online to relay the news to the others.

LilBro_ofWolfBoy01: Hey Taichi! Guess what!

DigiKingTaichi: What? Please don't tell me that Yamato had a nervous breakdown..

LilBro_ofWolfBoy01: No! He's hopping a flight to patch things up with Sora!

DigiKingTaichi: Really? That's great! I hope things workout..

LilBro_ofWolfBoy01: Me too…

TBC

Hotaru :p


	7. Again 7-finale

Again 7

Again 7

By: Hotaru

Warnings: aah…angst?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato met his father at the airport about a half an hour before the plane took off. They sat down at a café and watched the planes land and take off. "So son, what're you going to America for?" Mr. Ishida asked. Yamato stared down into his smoothie and sighed. "Well…things. I have to talk to Sora in person." He said, stirring the smoothie slowly. "Ah huh. Right. I know you don't like me to interrogate you so I won't. How's your mom doing?" his father asked. Yamato shrugged. "She's fine. Kinda paranoid though."

Mr. Ishida raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid? How so son?" he inquired. Yamato shrugged and glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes to go. "Well she actually gets worried about me when I'm not home "on time", she actually makes dinner every night, just things like that. I guess I'm used to you not caring that much, that's all." Mr. Ishida frowned. "Son, you know that I care about you, it's just that you're an adult now and I don't want to butt into your life. Once you get your own place, I won't be there to cook and care for you all the time. I'm preparing you for the real world, your mom is just babying you."

Yamato stood up and grabbed his bag. "We better get to the gate." He said. His father nodded and they walked down to Gate 22. "Tickets?" the stewardess asked when they arrived at the gate. She seemed to be eyeing Yamato while he pulled out his ticket. "Here you go." He said, handing her the slightly crumpled ticket. She stamped and ripped it, handing the stub to Yamato. She repeated the process with his father and they walked onto the plane. "Flying first class dad?" Yamato asked as his father settled in into a leather chair.

"Uh yeah…Sorry son. I'll see you in a bit." Mr. Ishida said, already getting comfortable. Yamato rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'll be fine. I'll see you when we land, ok?" he said, heading back to coach. He sat down in his aisle seat and held his guitar between his legs. The plane soon filled up and took off. A young girl was sitting next to Yamato, eyeing his guitar. "Hi." She said shyly. Yamato smiled. "Hey." He replied. "My name's Megami. What's yours?" the girl asked. "Yamato." He replied. "I guess you play the guitar huh?" Megami asked.

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, I have a band actually." He said, pulling his guitar out. He'd probably get yelled at by a stewardess but he didn't care. "I wrote a song for a girl I like. We've been friends for a long time but when I sang it to her she ran away. I'm going to see her now to find out what's going on." He said, playing the tabs of the song. "It sounds very nice." Megami said. Yamato grinned. "I'd sing it for ya but I'd get yelled at." He said. Megami giggled. "I'd like to hear it one day." she said. They exchanged e-mails, and Yamato couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Sora.

The plane landed some hours later. "Here son, this is where I'll be staying. Call me if you need anything." Mr Ishida handed Yamato a buisness card with his hotel room number and such on it. Yamato nodded. He had to get a taxi and find Sora and Mimi's apartment. Incidentaly, Sora had given the address to Taichi, who then gave it to Yamato. He hailed a taxi and handed the driver the card. "Take me there." Yamato instructed. "Yes, yes, okay! Twenty-dollar thank you!" The driver said.

Yamato tried not to laugh at the guy's accent and lack of good English. Although Yamato wasn't very fluent, he knew enough. He arrived at the complex with a stomach full of butterflies. He slowly walked to the elevator and waited until it reached the ground floor. ::ding:: The elevator arrived and Yamato stepped inside shakily and pushed the button. /Man, what is she going to say? She'll probably just close the door in my face and not let me in. No…no, Sora isn't like that…/ 

::ding:: He arrived. Just a few yards from Sora. He walked down the hall, _very_ slowly and could feel his heart beating in his head. /Here it is./ Yamato stared at the white door. He put his finger tentativly on the little buzzer and gulped. /Wait a minute! This isn't like me at all! When am I nervous?!/ Yamato pulled on his "cool persona" and pressed the buzzer. A few seconds went by before there were foot steps. "I got it!" he heard Sora yell from beyond the door. The door flew open. "Can I help…you…"

Yamato smiled slightly as Sora stared at him. "Y..Y…Yamato? Is that…really you?" Sora asked. Yamato nodded sheepily. "Oh my God…I can't believe you came!" Sora exclaimed, nearly leaping into Yamato's arms. "Sora? Can I come in?" Yamato asked in disbelief. Was this really the same Sora who he had met in the Digital World? "Oh gosh, I can't believe it! When did you get in?" Sora exclaimed, pulling Yamato into the kitchen. "Just today, about an hour ago." Yamato said, sitting on a stool. 

"Are you hungry, thirsty, need to pee?" Sora asked. Yamato chuckled and shrugged. "I'll have a soda if you have any." He said. Sora placed a cold can of root beer in front of Yamato. She sat down and bit her lip. "So uh…I take it you've recovered since we met?" Yamato asked, holding the can to his lips. "Oh God, Yamato, listen—there's something really important I have to tell you. It might explain why..y'know, I ran away.." Sora said nervously. /Uh oh..here it comes./ Yamato nodded.

Sora folded her hands and cleared her throat. "Well, ah..a few weeks ago, I got a call from my doctor and…it turns out that I'm going to have a baby." Had there been soda in Yamato's mouth, he would have spit it across the room. "Oh?" was all he managed to say. Sora kinda crumpled onto the table. "Yeah, oh gosh, it was just once! I was so depressed when I got here and Mimi had a welcoming party and there was this guy…he reminded me so much of you…I guess I had too much to drink and…well you know how it ends."

Yamato took a sip of soda to re-moisten his throat. "So it's his kid then?" he asked. She nodded. "But…er..I want it to be yours." Sora said meekly. Yamato would have peed his pants if he had no self control, but luckily for him and the stool, he had a lot. "The reason I ran away was because I didn't know that you felt the same way and I thought that you would hate me. But Yamato, I love the song. I want to hear it again…please?" Yamato smiled and gave Sora a hug. "Okay. I'll sing it Again."

~*The End*~

Hotaru

Hehe! I hope ya like the ending! Now, I have to do a sequel for when she haves the baby and all, so stayed tuned..er…yeah. Right! ~*Hotaru*~


End file.
